


I have you to thank (for making me so hard to please)

by thegoodlannister



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy endings for characters who maybe don't deserve it, hux is learning what it's like to adore someone, kylo ren is learning what it's like to be adored, the kind of love that saves the galaxy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodlannister/pseuds/thegoodlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hux falls in love with kylo ren over and over again.  set in some indeterminate future where hux has taken over the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you to thank (for making me so hard to please)

**Author's Note:**

> written for @thetiniestcake's prompt over on tumblr: "my kink is kylo genuinely smiling at hux and hux falling in love all over again." because apparently I'm posting all the ridiculous shit I come up with over here now too. XD

Hux has fallen in love three times today alone. 

Once, when he first woke up this morning, Ren’s ridiculous nose brushing up against his.  He’d fallen asleep spooned up behind Ren the night before, face buried in his hair, but Ren must have rolled over sometime during the night - because when Hux opened his eyes, they were facing each other, Ren still dead to the world while Hux traced mindless patterns over his collarbone.

Ren had blinked awake then, coming to awareness slowly, his eyes opening and closing until they settled on Hux.  He’d looked a mess, his hair - grown longer than ever - a tangle around his ears, a crease across his cheek, just under the scar, from where his face had been pressed into the pillow.  And when he was finally able to focus on Hux, his eyes had softened dreamily, crinkling at the edges.  The smile on his face made it look like he was still half-dreaming, mouth open wide because it was still too early for him to be self-conscious about his teeth, and Hux’s hand had stilled its ministrations on his collarbone.

There was no reason Hux should have felt his eyes burn at the little bit of dried drool at the corner of Ren’s mouth, but they had, and he’d kissed Ren slow and sweet, uncaring of how disgusting it should have been.

He’d fallen in love again over lunch, delivered during peace talks that would keep him occupied for the rest of the afternoon.  The representatives from the Outer Rim were polite enough, if a little slow, and Hux had picked at his food delicately, sniffing at offerings that were meant to appeal to his foreign guests while Ren dug a fork into some unrecognizable noodle dish and shoved a bite into his mouth without preamble.

The dish had been spicy, and Ren had learned that the hard way, choking and coughing, eyes streaming as he spit the half-chewed ball of mush into a napkin in a move that Hux thought sure to offend his dignitaries - but Hux hadn’t been able to stop the bark of laughter that forced its way up from his throat.  Horrified, he’d clapped a hand over his mouth, coughing to try and cover his faux-pas, but it had been too late, because one look at Hux, and Ren had been laughing too.

Ren’s laugh was always a little stilted, a little awkward - just like everything else about ren - and he’d been blushing bright red, cheeks flaming with either embarrassment or the heat of the noodle dish, as he chuckled self-deprecatingly.  He was looking at the table, trying to get himself under control, snorting back laughter and wiping his eyes with the back of a gloved hand, and Hux could feel the eyes of the dignitaries on him disapprovingly, but for once, he didn’t _care -_  because the way Ren’s mouth had twisted as he bit his lip was the sweetest thing he’d seen in a standard year, at least.

(Against his better judgement, he’d slipped a hand into Ren’s under the conference table and _squeezed_ for just a second, just because he could.)

The third time is here and now, finally alone again in their bedroom at the end of this long, long day.  The peace talks had lasted all afternoon and well into the evening, and by the time they’d finished, Ren had been nodding off at the table, head propped up in his hand.  (If he’s entirely honest with himself, Hux is proud that Ren lasted as long as he did.  He’s never favored administrative practices the way Hux does.)

Hux had escorted him from the table and to their rooms, and they’d barely made it behind closed doors before they were stripping each other bare, divesting each other of the cares of the day, and now Ren is here beneath him, Hux straddling his hips, his knees bent on either side of Ren, with only his socks left on his feet.  They’ve barely begun touching each other, but Ren is already hard - he is truly the most sensitive man Hux has ever known, and it pains him to know how long Ren had gone without touch before Hux had found him.

Hux has one of Ren’s wrists pinned above him, near the headboard, his fingers encircling it and trapping it there, and that flush from earlier has traveled the entire expanse of his body.  Even here, laid out naked like this for perhaps the thousandth time, Ren cannot entirely shed his shyness.  He lets out a little strangled sound that Hux thinks is supposed to be a laugh, and when he raises his free hand to cup Hux’s cheek, he looks at Hux like he’s the only thing worth looking at in the galaxy.

“You’re really here,” he says, voice dreamy and disbelieving, and Hux rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Of course I’m here, you idiot,” Hux says, just this side of fond. “Where else would I be?”

Ren’s face splits wide open at this, one side of his mouth pulling up more than the other, so he’s looking at Hux lopsided.  His smile has always been goofy, and it only exaggerates his asymmetrical collection of features - features that Hux would find unattractive on anyone else.  But Ren is naked underneath him, their thighs pressing together in this intimate moment that spans the time before Hux truly begins fucking him - and when Ren says “Nowhere else for the rest of my life, I hope,” smiling like his life depends on it, Hux knows, he’s never going to stop falling in love with Kylo Ren.

\---

_End._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
